Getting Caught By Fury
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Mulitple one-shots about getting caught by Fury. Has the whole team of both Agents of Shield and Avengers. Also has Hill. Very Funny and I hope you all enjoy. I do not own the Cover Image nor do I own the Characters. I'm simply using them.
1. Chapter 1

"Coulson! Slow down!" Maria Hill yelled down the hall towards the agent who was walking seemingly fast down the hall.

"I don't have time. I have a Bus to get back too." He called over his shoulder.

She was getting closer to him. She needed to talk to him. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his either. He needed to know that. She saw her opening. There was a closet to the left. She sped up and grabbed his sleeve before he could get far and pushed him into the closet. Coulson gave a gasp as he was shoved into a closet. He turned around to find that Hill standing before the door giving him a glare.

"What do you want, Maria?" he said giving his own glare. "I don't have time for this."

"You are blaming yourself and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault or was it mine. I had to take that shot. That agent knew what he was doing. You can't blame anybody but who did this."

"I've no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, really." She didn't believe him. "Okay, then is it because I took your Captain American cards?"

"You did what?!" Coulson yelled out.

Maria's eyes went wide. She thought he knew that she had them. _Great, I'm dead. _She could see that he was holding on to his anger. She knew that they better be in top condition when he got them back. He has threatened everyone with a gun of his choice. He has pretty scary guns especially since he was such good friends with Fury. Hill tried to remember if the cards had any evidence that they have been tampered with. She has left them in her sock drawer.

Coulson was deciding what gun he could us but knew that he couldn't because of Fury. He wondered if he could get away with scaring her but not harming her. It took forever to get those cards.

"You better have not hurt…"

"Of course I didn't hurt them…"

"If they are so much as bent I'll…"

"Don't worry, they are better…"

They didn't hear the door to the closet open. Till they heard Fury's voice, "What are you two doing?"

The two agents were both speechless. Their minds going blank, this wouldn't look good. They were caught… by Fury… in a closet. Oh the ideas that he could get.

"Um, Sir we were just talking." Hill started to speak.

"Yes, we were speaking about work." Coulson cutted in.

"I'll leave you two to talk, but in a closet? Really? You could have used a room to talk in." Fury closed the door shaking his head at his two agents. What was he going to do with them?


	2. Chapter 2

Fury was casually walking down the hall. He had to go to a meeting. Fury wasn't overly excited. The meetings were always so boring. As he walked down he passed the closet where he caught the two of his best agents talking. He had no idea what happened but they were just standing their facing each other and talking.

As he walked pass he thought he heard voices. He stopped and placed his ear on the door. There were voices. He hoped Hill and Coulson weren't talking again. As he stood there with his ear against the wall he could make out most of what was going on. It sounded like they were from Coulson's team. One he knew for sure was Skye and the other sounded like Fitz.

"Fitz you have to tell her that you like her. You guys have been friends forever. She likes you and you like her. Ask her out already!"

"But what if she doesn't and you just think that she does. She is my best friend; I don't want to lose that."

"Fitz, I know her. She loves you. You two just need to go on a date and then thank me."

Fury decided that he heard enough. He opened the door to see one brand new agent Skye and a scientist Leo Fitz. "Should I even ask what you two are doing?"

"Hello Nick, how are you today?" Skye asked casually like this was an everyday occurrence. Fitz just stared at the ground.

"Fine, why are you two in a closet?"

"We were just talking. Fitz here needed some advice. This was the best place."

"Okay…"

"If you don't mind?" Skye closed the door.

"I do mind, thank you. Why are you in this closet?"

"I thought I already told you Nick because my friend needed advice." Fury gave her a look. "Fine come on Fitz, Coulson is going to wonder where we are." Skye grabbed his arm and towed him away.

Fury watched as they left. He shook his head as he realized that he was going to be late to his meeting.

Writing Note- Hello, I would like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Sorry for all mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Fury eyed the closet with weariness. He didn't know if he was going crazy because of a certain billionaire or because of how many years he's been working. Everybody was obsessed with that closet. He headed down the hallway, hoping that nobody was in that closet. He should have wished harder because as he got closer, he could hear voices.

Someone was in that closet. He sighed and went to go see who it was. He could hear that said billionaire and a certain Captain. What were they fighting about now? He stepped closer to the door.

"I was out of line?!" Stark yelled. "Really, who pulled me into a closet, after getting out of the meeting on this said mission?"

What did Stark do now? He was never really good with instructions. He didn't even listen when they told him not to tell the world that he was Iron Man, but, no, he did it anyway.

"You were out of line and you wouldn't listen. I'm in charge of this team, and I need to make sure that everyone is safe. When you decide to take charge and do whatever, the team worries. We need to make sure that you have our backs and that we have yours. We can't do that if we don't know what you're doing!" Steve yelled.

"Gee it sounds as if you almost care." Fury listened as Stark spoke to Captain Rogers.

Fury knew that Stark didn't listen well but he knew what he was doing. He had saved everybody including himself once or twice. Fury shook his head at the two members of the Avengers. He decided that he better intervene before it got out of hand.

He opened the door and turned to see his two agents red in the face glaring at each other. They turned to look at who opened the door. Fury stood there and crossed his arms. His single eye looking and assessing them. "Just what are you two doing?"

"As you can see, Fury, we are having a conversation." Stark told him still glaring at Cap.

"We were just talking, Sir." Captain America told Fury.

"I see, and you decided to talk in a closet."

"You see, Fury, it's a special closet. You wouldn't understand because you aren't special." Tony said with a smirk on his face. "If you would like to know the truth, Star Spangled over here was the one who dragged me in. Apparently I need to listen and follow rules. I mean when have you ever seen me listen to anybody?"

Fury sighed and shook his head. "Do it somewhere other than this closet." He rubbed his head at the growing headache he knew was coming.

"Why? Maybe we like this closet." Stark told him.

"Tony, leave it alone. Just listen next time and we won't have a problem."

"Whatever you say, Cap."

Fury watched as Steve left and walked down the hall towards the elevator. He turned back to Stark. He gave him a look.

"I'm leaving. I'm sure Pepper has something for me to do." Stark turned and left in the other direction. Fury shook his head and rolled his eye. This was the third time someone has been in this closet. What was so special about this closet? He didn't know. He headed towards his office, hoping to not catch anyone else in that dang closet.

Writer's note- Hello everybody, I'm so glad that you are liking this story so far. I'm going to try an update at least once a week. If you have someone you want in the closet, anyone from either team, please PM me or leave a review with the name. Also if you wouldn't mind giving me a reason for why they are in the closet, which would be greatly, appreciated. I will only do k-t prompts.

Thank you,

Ains


	4. Chapter 4

This time Fury just knew that there was someone in the closet. For the closet just haunts him and there is always someone in their. He couldn't even figure out why there was a closet there. He didn't even know that there was a closet till he found Coulson and Hill in their talking. He wondered who it would be this time. He has already seen Coulson and Hill, Skye and Fitz, and then Steve and Stark. He rolled his eyes at the closet.

He could hear it taunting him. _Open me. _It says, it calls to him and he just wants to shot the thing. Fury figured that if he did that someone would ask him if he was finally going off the deep end. He walked to the door. He didn't even try to be quiet, if someone was in the closet then they had no where to go and maybe he would figure out why everyone likes that closet so much that every week he found some in it.

He got closer and Fury had his glare on his face. He wondered why when ever he caught someone in the closet he was either walking back to his office or to a meeting someplace. He was so close to the door, he reached out to grab the door knob. He swung it open to find nobody there. He was confused, he knew someone was in their. It was then that he looked up and saw the air vent. It was placed to look like it was in the correct position. Fury knew better. Clint was most likely in here with Natasha. He paid close attention to the sound coming from up above him.

Yep, they thought they could get the best of Fury. He knew they were in here. He didn't know why some of his best agents were in here but he didn't really care. All Fury wanted to know is why his agents have suddenly taken a liking to this closet. There were plenty of other closets around here that they could use for whatever reasons. No, it had to be this closet in the hallway from his office. The other hallway was still under repairs from the accident that happened with some of the new younger agents.

He left the closet and headed towards the cafeteria, he was going to need a lot of coffee if he was to keep up with his agents. Why did he take this job as director? He wouldn't give it up for anything even if Stark drove him crazy once and week and made him seriously consider retiring. Fury would just have to wait till the next time he catches someone in the closet.

Author's note- Hello everybody! I'm alive I promise you! This year has just been so busy. I'm so glad that school is over and summer break is here! This means that I will have more time for fanfic's. I hope everyone has had a great new year so far.

Now down to business. For this fanfiction I think I will make it about 10 to 15 chapters long. I may be persuaded to do 20 but I will most likely not go over twenty chapters. With that I will try to update more frequently than what I do.

Next news, I have a poll up. Please vote on it you can choose two options. They are not all for Avengers and Agents of SHIELD. I plan on writing all of them at some point in time. I have the first chapter or two written for all of them. So, please go vote on which one you want to see. I still will be updating and working on this story.  
Thank you,

Ainsley Wright.


	5. Chapter 5

The crazy thing was that John has never been down this hallway. In fact John has never even been this far down in the Helicarrier. He is usually up near the top doing technical work. The only reason why he was ever sent down was if he had a message or needed to give someone something. That is what he was doing right now running a simple thing over here to drop, so an important file could go to a different agent named Kathy Madden.

John wouldn't have thought so much about this, if he hadn't heard the stories about the closet. Everyone and he means everyone, had to talk about the closet which strange things always happened. It was apparently driving Director Fury bonkers. John wondered why Fury just didn't move to another office for the time being. He unfortunately didn't even have half a clue to what has been happening down here. He only knows that Fury walks past the door and something is inside of it.

He thought he was doing fine, when John first walked down he was terrified but, nothing happened. There was no sound, no movement underneath the door, and the wasn't a smell. John was able to walk on by without anything happening. How did he get so lucky? He didn't simple as that, no one is lucky to pass the closet without something happening.

John walked back the way he came because of course the other hallway still smelled and had green stuff growing on the walls. It was dangerous but you didn't want to walk down it so everyone was stuck going past the closet. It was unavailable till Dr. Banner was available to come look at it. He thought it would be like when he walked pass it to go see Kathy.

When he walked back down, there was movement. He could see the shadows dancing. John decided that he was just going to go on past it. He was able to make three steps in front of the closet but then he stopped and thought about who could be in the closet this time. It was said to be Fury number one time and then Coulson's team.

John has never met anyone except for FitzSimmons, Black Widow and Hawkeye, and Dr. Banner by passing in the hallway. He has seen the others around and on TV. His curiosity won out and he had to turn around against his better judgment. He went over to the closet and turned the door knob. To John it seemed like more than 8 seconds to open the door.

He opened the door to find it empty. He poked his head in and turned it towards the left, for a closet it was big. He turned it towards the right and there was Fury in all of his dark glory. He was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. John didn't know what exactly he should do. Should he leave Fury alone in this closet or ask him what is he doing in the closet? For all he knows someone could have locked Fury in the closet as a joke. It was rumored that Stark wanted that to happen.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir, I hate to uh ask this but what are you doing in this closet?"

"You don't have to know the answer to that but, if you must know. I'm trying to figure out an answer or a very well reason to a question that has been going around. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to work."

"No, Sir. I will leave you to work."

"Oh, and Agent, no one is to know. Am I clear?" Fury said with a glare upon his face.

John swallowed and said, "Yes Sir." With that he closed the closet door and left Fury alone, hoping that he never has to pass this hall again because frankly he can't tell is he wants to laugh hysterically because he found his boss in the closet or if he wanted to stay terrified because of Fury's no verbal message of he's dead if anyone knows that Fury was in the closet.

Writer's note- Hey everyone! I've decide to update today for Fanfic's writer's appreciation Day! I would like to thank everybody that has left a review, who has followed, or favorited any of my stories. Also I have a Tumblr. You can find me as wrightainsley or I have a link on my profile page.

I hope you have all enjoyed John's unfortunate experience with finding Fury in the closet. I am not ending this story yet even if Fury is in the closet. I just thought that maybe it would be fun to bring some random person into the mix. John will probably not be mentioned anymore in this story. It was just a name I pulled out of a mix of names. I may add some other characters, if you have any names that you may want to show up in this story, for an agent then you may send them to me. I don't need a full background on them, just send me the name and if it is male or female.

On another hand, I know I've said that I will update more but, I've been extremely busy. Nothing has really gone planed for this summer. I have had no time to do anything. I have written very little this summer and hope to have more during the next couple of months. Also if you haven't voted on my poll please do that. I would like to know what else you guys may want to read. They will take more time than I originally had planed for them but I will post each story sometime in the next year and a half hopefully. I hope each of you guys have had a wonderful summer. See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Fury was back at the decision. To walk down the hall or run for it but, if anyone saw that he was running he would deny but he didn't want the recruits thinking of him as anything other than frightening. So, Fury decided to walk down the hall calmly. He was making sure not to show any fear because come on it was a damn closet.

He walked past it but it unnerved him. He didn't hear anything but he knew. There was somebody in that closet. There were no sounds and he had only so many agents that could sneak up on him. *Cough, Barton, Cough* Also *Cough, May, Cough.* They were his best, but of course he also couldn't forget *Cough, Natasha, Cough* She was like his nightmare.

He had to back up and stare. Fury stared at the closet for some time. The feeling wouldn't go away and it bugged him. He wanted to slap his head against the wall but it wouldn't end up good. Why didn't he just get rid of this closet? Well, he asked that every single day because it seemed to give him more stress than what it was worth. He almost did and he was ready to sign the papers and everything but he just couldn't do it.

Something stopped him from signing the papers. He even through his pen but he would deny it if it ever came up. Therefore, he continued staring at the door. He was pondering on rather he should open it, continue to stare, or to just walk away. Well, he knew that he couldn't just walk away. That has never worked well with him. He was left with two options, either he could continue to watch it for any other funny business or he could open the door and get this whole deal over with.

Fury rubbed his hand down his face and groaned. He needed a new job or to retire. Nah, that won't ever happen, even if the closet may kill him. He reached out to grab the handle. That handle was so close; he could feel it under his hand. He just had to turn it now. It would open and he would figure out who was in it. Yes, he was determined that there was one of his agents in the closet. It would most likely be one or two people of his best two teams. The Avengers team or Phil's team, of course he seemed to notice that there was a pattern going on. Why, did he notice it? Fury noticed things that he didn't need to know but he did.

The handle turned and he opened the door and peered into it. The in the middle doing Tia Chi was Agent May. She had her eyes close but, she knew that he was there. She gave a small smile, he sighed and shaking his head closed the door. If she found peace in there than so be it, she could do her Tia Chi in there.

He walked on and decided maybe the closet was a good thing. It gave him a break from his stressful life of work. While it still caused him stress it was a much better stress of wondering what was happening in it than of which villain was coming to hurt the world he was trying to protect. He was content for once and was just going to walk on with his day. What he didn't know was that Agent May was still smiling thinking that while Fury may pretend to hate the closet that he actually didn't care for it and he kept the other closet off limits for this reason. He didn't want the option of going the other way. No has figured it out but her because she knew everything.

Writer's note- Good evening, or morning wherever you are at. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter with May. If you have not voted on my poll please, please go and vote. It will be closing very shortly. Thank you everybody, till next time. Ains.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Fury couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was quiet. The closet has been quiet for a whole three days. It was pleasant of course for Fury but he couldn't understand why it bothered him. He also knew that it wasn't going to last. It would change and everything would be back on track. He hoped it would be like that weather and change.

It was October and his favorite season of the year, the fall. He had good reasons to be wearing his black coat all year round but now no one could look at him funny for wearing it when it was really hot. The only part that he didn't like right now was the holiday that came with this month. Halloween. You had the mazes, haunted houses, stealing, and masks. He had nothing against passing out candy and dressing up. It just made it so it was one of their busiest months of the year and one of the most difficult.

There were also all of the pranks. It wasn't like April Fools Day but there were still pranks. You had the people who liked to jump out and scare others, the fake blood, spiders, and random body parts thrown around. He tried to rein it all in, he didn't necessarily like finding spiders at the bottom of the cup or having one fall on his shoulder. The new Probies and some of his other agents *cough Stark cough* Then they dragged everyone else into it. Then all of his other agents got into it and it turned into one big mess that he had to put a stop to. Did it work? Not always. He still had spiders, eyeballs, and slimy things. He especially didn't trust his two tops teams. Fury expected that they were up to something. Nick just didn't have a clue when.

He remembered last year that they did Halloween Ding Dong Ditch, also known as Booing people. He booed others but they didn't need to know that or that he started it in his neighborhood. That was one of the only liked about Halloween as long as it's with an open top. He was going to start it this year and I would start on Monday.

It has now been four days and was now Friday. He had to make it past today and it would be the weekend. He completely ignored the closet going in today. Walking into his office and flickering on his light, he saw that his agents were busy last night setting up his office. He sighed, he wondered how long it would have been till they moved on his office and decorated it up. There was a ghost in the corner, a pumpkin light next to his phone, a mummy on door with words such as trick or tweet and boo. He could see that his pens were changed.

He shook his head and made his way around his desk to be stopped short. On his chair was a Halloween costume. He couldn't believe it. It was a vampire one. There were fake teeth, red paint, and a white button down. Fury wondered why there wasn't a cape.

Moving everything over Fury sat down and turned on his computer to a witch on a broom flying and the words Happy Halloween blow up on his screen. It didn't scare him, not at all if anyone was watching. Fury was so going to get them all back. It was way too early for this, he thought. He moved over to the counter with his coffee maker and coffee and made himself a cup.

By the time he noticed his cup was when he was going to take a sip. They changed his coffee cups. Fury couldn't believe that they did all of this. He was just happy that there weren't any remote creepy bugs that crawl on any surface. Fury would have to take some serious action if there was. To be sure he peeked around.

Fury was sitting and working like a normal person, when it happened. He couldn't believe that one of his agents would do it but he wouldn't put it past any of them wanting to play a trick on. The lights went out and started to blink and the creepy witch laugh went over the speakers. If anyone ever accused him of jumping in his chair a little he would deny it. Nick was just doing work and was trying to get through this day but he wouldn't have peace and quiet. Life isn't that simple.

He moved out of his office to go hunt down who ever was messing with everything. Opening his door he could see that the door to the closet was covered with black fabric and that the light show was thanks to it. There was blinking lights in front of the door and music coming out of it, including the creepy laugh. Fury went over and was going to walk right in but no other than Stark walked out.

"You do not have permission unless you are in a costume and you Sir and not in costume."

"Stark!"

"Sorry, that is the rules. Didn't you read the invitation?" Tony shook his head with a sigh. "How you not get in the spirit, I even left you a costume and you could keep on your cape of leather."

Fury sighed and brought out the fake teeth that he had in his pocket. "Happy." He tried saying but of course it came out more garbled because of the teeth.

"Well, it was a try." Stark disappeared into the black fabric. Fury dared to take a step forward knowing that he was so going to get Stark back.

Going into the black fabric he was surprised at all they fit into the small closet which was more of a room size but still. A long table of food with punch at the end, Fury could see smoke coming out with pumpkin shaped ice floating with a black thing or two that he believed were spiders. There was a dance floor, with lights and music playing. He could see almost all of his agents minus the ones out on a mission or vacation there.

Fury could see that they were all dressed up. There was someone as Spider-Man or he hoped that it was costume and not the real spider guy. He looked around trying to spot one of his top two teams. He finally found Natasha who was dressed up as a purple cat. Then he saw Clint who was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, the orange one. Steve was dressed up as a Scooby Doo Character, Fred. Yes, Fury knows who Scooby Doo is he has a seven year old niece and nephew who love Scooby. He then saw Banner as Prince Charming, Fury thought that Stark was the one to do that. He remembered that Stark was in a Harry Potter robe.

Next he could see that Coulson's team dressed up as a day of the week. Coulson was Monday in a suit, May was Tuesday dressed in her Yoga outfit, Tripp in a half suit as Wednesday, Ward as Thursday with a shirt that says one day left, Skye as Friday in a party dress, Fitz as Saturday in his Pj's, and Simmons as Sunday also with her Pj's on. Fury had to smile at that one. They had matching ones.

Fury headed towards the snack table to munch on cookies. He would give them this one day. If on Monday someone heard a scream from the top two teams and Fury's laugh at his booings well, it was the month of Halloween after all.

Writer's note- Hey everybody, so I decided that I wanted to add the upcoming holiday in this one. I know my updates have been all over the place but I hope to have that fix soon. I hope you all enjoyed my holiday fic in this. Question that I have is whose dressing up for Halloween and what are you going to be? I think I am going to go as Felicity from Arrow. Thank you for all of your feedbacks. All mistakes are mine. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

AinsleyWright


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days before Thanksgiving Day and almost everybody was off of work. Fury was at his desk working on paperwork and getting everything ready for Thursday. He didn't really have any family to spend the holiday with but he made himself a Turkey and shared the day with his Tabby Cat. After they had dinner he would go to his couch and Shadow (the cat) climbed onto his lap. They would watch the first Christmas movie of the season. It was tradition he liked to keep up.

Then they would most likely fall asleep on the couch and not get up till the next day with a sore neck or back depending on how his cat was on him. They would have left over Turkey and Ham and make them into sandwiches. Fury loved having the next three days off unless there was an emergency somewhere. As Fury thought of this he couldn't wait to finish this stack of paper work.

He hasn't thought about the closet because Fury was making plans and deciding what movie they would start out with. With the thought of three Christmas movies he finished the paperwork. Nick started to pack up for the extended weekend and let everyone else leave early. It would show his softer side but he could live with that. He started towards the hall with a smile on his face. If anyone saw him they would faint because of it. That made him laugh, he was in an excellent mood and nothing was going to stop him.

Well… Maybe Sam and Bucky, who were in front of the closet waiting for something or somebody, they spotted Fury walking out of his office. They cleared their throats. Fury knew that he would have been stopped, he wanted to know why. "May I ask why you are waiting in the hallway?" He asked he wanted to go home to Shadow and get started on making sure he has everything ready for Thursday.

"We've been told to invite you inside the closet. The whole gang is getting together before the holidays."

Nick should have known considering they had a Halloween Party that they would need him for something. He sighed, walking in through the door. Nick breathed in deeply smelling the wonderful smells throughout the room. He spotted a long table set up with food on the table and everybody was here. The Avengers and their girlfriends, a couple of their other friends, he passed by Rodney. He saw Coulson group and Hill was their of course. They were talking and joking around waiting for the rest to show up. Steve saw him first and called him over. Then he turned around and yelled, "If you can all start to sit down we can start our Thanksgiving Dinner."

They all gathered around the table and Fury sat at the head with his nametag. He had to continue smiling because they thought to include him in this. As they all sat around the long table Fury could see that there was Turkey, Ham, Cranberries, Mashed Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Jell-O with whip cream, fruit salad, rolls, and gravy sauce. It was so nice that they all gathered around to celebrate with everyone before they went their separate ways for the holidays. He knew that some of them had family out of state like Hill and Sam. Steve stood up when they all sat with his glass in his hand. "I would like to start this off with a Thank you all for coming. We came up with this idea because we are all a family and should enjoy the holiday with each other and our other families. I hope that you all enjoy the food and later dessert. When I was younger my family would go around the table and say something that we were thankful for, I would like to continue with that and start off at this end of the table. I'm thankful for all of you guys after I was thawed from the ice I had no family left and then you guys came along, so thank you." Steve sat down after that a little pink.

"Okay if this is what we're doing I'll go next." Stark stood up, "I'm not really into family as mine was the best but I'm thankful for you guys and for this Closet which we have been able to mess with Fury." Stark sat down with a smirk on his face at the last one. This went around the whole table that was thankful for many things such as being alive to having great friends and keeping the world a much safer place. It was finally Fury's turn to say something.

"I would like to say thank you for having me here. I don't know how you planned this whole thing but you did. I would also like to thank you for helping the world even if they don't always know." He sat down and raised his glass with everyone else and cheered. They started eating after that and soon everything was done to almost nothing. Having a God there who didn't fully understand but enjoyed it, a man that needs to eat a lot and friendly competition there mostly crumbs left. Fury sat back with his stomach full thinking that he was glad that they did this. They all might try to drive him insane but they were his close family.

Shortly after the table was cleared the pies were brought out. Fury had a bit of everything not being able to only choose one. They all laughed and joked around. He never really seen them all laugh and smile at once. Everyone was usually serious other than Stark and Skye. It was nice to see them all kicked back and just enjoying right now. Which reminded him he had a cat to get home to, he was sure she was missing him. Nick decided to mess with them just this once. "Well, this was really nice but I have to get home now."

"Aw, but Fury we were just getting started. Why do you have to leave?"

"I have somebody at home waiting for me." With that he picked up his bag and left the closet with their stunned looks burned into his memory. He had to laugh at that as he left the building and starting his car. It was worth getting home late to Shadow because she jumped on him and he feed her some left over turkey and went to bed.

Writer's note- Hello everyone! I know that this is before Thanksgiving but I won't be able to update closer or on Thanksgiving. I also know that you really shouldn't feed pet's human food but its Thanksgiving and who doesn't ever give their dog or cat human food? I hope you all enjoyed this holiday fic. I decided that Fury needed to have a cat because he seems like a cat person. It was going to be a bull dog but I decided that a cat would be nice for him. A question that I wanted to ask all of you guys: What do you guys eat at your Thanksgiving if you celebrate it? In my family we eat pretty much what the gang had with multiple pies.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost Christmas and Nick Fury was ready for the break. There hasn't really been anything going on other than paper work. Fury disliked paper work he puts it off towards later, aka makes it disappear, never to be seen again. Fury while wanting the world to be okay didn't want to do paperwork. He was also sort of tired with all of his agents singing Christmas songs and trying to get people under the mistletoe. He made sure that he wasn't ever under it.

Fury has noticed that the Closet door has been decorated and has a small Christmas tree by it. It was artificial but when you got close it smelled like a real tree. He had to smile the first time that he saw it. Nick didn't allow anyone to see it but he never told them to take it down or away. He enjoyed Christmas, seeing all the lights and how everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Then of course, New Year was also coming up just six days after Christmas. Fury was ready for Christmas to be here. He didn't really have anyone to be with but his cat. He didn't allow that to drag him down. He would visit his family graves later that day and then have dinner with his dear Shadow.

He was going to give out the Christmas gift's he has for everyone at the agency with a nice bonus for them. They have been doing a lot this year for the world. They were even doing a little extra around their own homes. It was also the season of giving and he wanted those with family's to be able to do something more than just have some gifts or a small vacation. While Fury was still keeping his dark and brooding mood everyone knew he didn't mean it. They just allowed him to think that he did.

Fury checked his clock and decided he needed to go see what the newbie's were up too. This was their first Christmas and they liked to get off topic. Nick also wanted to get away from the dreadful paperwork. He left his desk and headed to the hallway. Passing agents who all smiled and went on their way back towards whatever they were doing before. Fury passed the kitchen and had to make a stop to have some cookies. They were so good. Some of the agents were excellent cookie makers. There was a new type every day. Nick was sure to gain some pounds from them, but he couldn't stop himself from eating them.

When he got back to his office after straightening the newbie's out he noticed something on his desk. It was wrapped in tissue paper with ribbon and had a candy cane on it. Nick sat down after looking for the person who left it. He would have to look at the video feed from the hallway in the time that he left to see who left him his gift. Unwrapping slowly for just incase something jumped outs. He wouldn't put it past Tony or Skye to do something like that. He found a new coffee mug. It was red with a black cat with an eye patch on his left eye. Fury had to laugh at that. It had a half smirk on his face and said, "Ho, Ho, Ho…" Nick had to laugh at this. It was funny and he couldn't wait to use it.

Fury started to pack up. It was about time to go home and see Shadow. He was sure that there would be singing at his neighborhood. Nick started of thinking of going with them. He could sing for the most part and it might be fun. No one at SHIELD would know. Nick thought that he might even bring out his Christmas sweater and wear the thing. While walking down he stopped by the closet wondering why he hasn't had to worry about it. He decided to peak in and see what was going on. Moving his brief case and mug into one hand and using the other he opened the door.

He shook his head, and laughed at his two teams. Fury should have known that they would have done something. They had Christmas songs playing in the background, dancing around, laughing and having a great time it seemed. He could see that they had some snacks and eggnog on the side. Nick also saw a stack of presents on a different table wrapped. He smiled and nodded his head at his oldest agents, Coulson, May, and Hill. They returned by lifting up their glasses of eggnog and went back to talking. He took a moment to look around again before saying quietly, "Merry Christmas." Fury walked back out to the hallway and closed the door. Smiling to himself, he headed on his way home to Shadow and caroling.

Meanwhile, in the closet the presents were being handed out and the two groups were laughing and having a good time. May was smiling at herself for the mug that she saw in Fury's hand when he was here. The gifts they all received were amazing, and they couldn't wait for the Christmas vacation they were all going to have. Spending time with Family and enjoying yet another party in their Closet.

Yes, it was a great day for everyone and a wonderful season. They would see each other again in the New Year. The Closet would have a while bunch of new adventures to share and enjoy.

Writer's Note- Happy late Christmas everyone! I hope that everyone has had a great holiday. I might do a New Year's fic but I'm not positive if I well. Also, this fic is almost over. I will probably go to 15 chapters. My question this time is what type of treats do you make this month? In my family we make cookies (sugar, melt in your mouth cookies, peppermint cookies/bark). Any mistakes are mine.

Happy New Years! Ains.


	10. Chapter 10

The Closet Ch. 10

Fury has had a never ending week. Everyone was back from their holiday vacation. He had an amazing time watching the ball with Shadow. The night before New Year's Eve, they gathered at Stark's tower and watched fireworks from his roof. First he had everyone talking about what they did, who they were with, and of course their New Year's Resolutions. He didn't mind them talking the first day as long as work was done. The next day the talking died down but then Stark had overridden their system and blast music and there was no work done that day. Then there was robots causing havoc down by a bridge. Fury sent the Avengers to fix it. They couldn't figure who was behind it. Ultron was locked up and had no power; Thor assured that Loki was in prison. They had no other enemies that were not locked up or dead.

After that problem he was handed a whole bunch of paper work. Apparently, paper work waited for no one. Of course to top off everything new requites had to damage a hall again because they can't listen. It has been one heck of a week. Fury was ready for the weekend when he got off. He could go home and watch movies with Shadow.

Sighing, Fury walked out into the hallway with his head down trying to sneak off. He was going to go get a muffin and maybe something for lunch from a nice café down the street. Obviously, Nick had to pass the closet which he didn't pay attention to till he heard something like a yell. He stopped and looked up to the ceiling. _It better not be Stark again. _Fury turned around and walked back to the closet. "Okay, I'm giving you till three to stop what you are doing and come out."

Fury started to count in his head. _One… Two… Three… _Nick opened the door and was shocked. This was not normal. He wondered how in the world they got in here. They made it past security and agents. Nick wondered what they were doing in the closet in the first place. He dodged a fist that came his way. He knew it was on accident because it was aimed at the other guy.

This was just perfect. With how the week was going this was a cherry on top. Fury should have seen this coming. He looked at the two men who were arguing in the closet. How they heard about the closet he had no clue. Fury stared at the two villains and waited for them to notice him. They were figuring a way out how to rule together and take over the world. Nick had enough and cleared his throat. The two villains stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry but this was closed meeting." Ultron said.

"Princess, I own this closet. Why are you here?" Fury glared back.

"Oh, do we have to sign up for time slots for this dear closet?" Loki asked bored. He was done; Loki couldn't believe what Ultron wanted. Ultron was such a difficult guy to work with.

"No, and know I would like to know what you are doing in here and then I'm going to take you back to where you belong." Fury was so done. Instead of just a muffin he was going to get a giant cookie! They make everything better. Rubbing his temples he looked back at them.

"That information is classified."

"You know what! Go back to what you were doing. I'm not in the mood to care today." With that he closed the door hearing them go back to bickering. He turned to the three agent's desks and told them to make sure that the two villains didn't escape and to call the Avenger's if need be. Fury left and if he was gone for an extra hour and a half well, who could blame him?

Writer's note- Hello everyone! Happy Belated New Years! I know that it is two months in the New Year but late than never. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon. My question for this chapter is when reading any fanfictions (doesn't matter for what) do you like just having the original characters or do you like oc's? Personally for me it depends on what the summary is like and what I'm reading.


End file.
